utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Prop Editor
The prop editor is the most important tool for decorating in Utherverse. It is used to create the vastly rich and mostly user created locations and worlds. In order to start decorating you need to have to decorate enabled. This can be either in a zaby or world of your own or someone elses they they gave you permission to decorate. The prop editor consists out of a multitude of tabs and options which we will briefly touch upon on this page. For more detailed explanations you will have to visit the respective pages associated with the specific options. Menu items The bottom row is a special row with a few important functions, which is always the same on each tab. This is where you can lock/unlock props, add new props, copy props, delete props, create a checkpoint and revert, open and close the list of props in this location and lastly to close the editor. Position On this tab is where you specify where a prop you had added is located within the property. In general the maximum value for these are -99999 to 99999 it is possible to have larger values in here. But this is usually not recommended. The Y value modifies the values in height, while x and z move the props sideways or forward or backward. Rotation This is where you manupulate the rotation of a prop. WIth a value of 0 to 359.99. Scale This tab is used mostly when trying to set a scale of a prop to a larger value then it's base value. All props start with a base value of 1 X - 1 Y - 1 Z. You can resize props down to 0.01 and up to 400. Albeit that in most cases it is worth of note that props get distorded when they are larger then 100 in scale. Script There are a variety of scrips availeble for props. Not that some scripts only work best on specific props. * Add Flash Control * Add Flash Control (copy) * Attach Animated Sprite * Attach Animated Texture * Attach Candle Sprite * Attach Clickable URL * Attach Emitter * Attach Sprite * Attach URL And Rotate CW * Attach URL Auto Upgrade Prop * Attach Web Browser * Being Me * Cached Clickable Web Image * Cache Web Image * Chair 1 Seat * Chair 2 Seat * Clock Face * Create Custom Bot * Create Light * Create Light Area * Create Light Area (Extend) * Dance * Dance Country * Dance Erotic * Diving Board * Door Rotate Open * Drink Beer Chair * Eat Mushroom * Eat Pill * Eat Snack * Gender Blocker * Move To Location * Move To Owned Start Point * Move To Start Region * Move To VWW URL * Move To Welcome Region * Move Within Bounded Box * Open VIP Rope * Open VIP Rope Script * Pass To Linked Prop * Pickup Object * Play Drumps Script * Play Music Script * Pole Dance Script * Rotate Object CCW * Rotate Object CW * Smoke Hookah * Start Lap Sequence * Start Massage Sequence * Start Sex Bondage Sequence * Start Sex Sequence * Start Sex Suspended Sequence * Start Sex Xpose Sequence * Strobe Light * Strobe Light Random Colors * VIP Dance State Asside from the state bar. There are two different sections on this tab, the basic and the advanced settings. Basic Collidable This option is used mainly to set a prop to collide with the avatar. This makes it possible for the avatars to unable to go through a prop. This can be especially useful for say a wall. Or if you want your avatar to stand on a prop you can create a floor or ramp with it. Invisible This will make a prop Invisible leaving it in place but not showing it to you. This can be very useful with for example the collidable wall set to invisable, making it impossible for avatars to pass though. Or hiding a seatable chair at a place where one will see the sit script but not the chair, this way you can sit on a closet or in the air. Unlit This will set the prop to be uneffected by any lighting and light it up fully to it's maximum brightness. Trigger This option is checked when you want to enable a specific trigger to happen. In most cases this is best used with a trigger box_01. Advanced * No BSP Collide * Leaf Static * Texture Translucent * Blink Sprite * Sprite * Orthogonal Sprite * Textures Unlit * Texture Double-Sided * Sprite Unlit * No Z-Buffer * Sprite MPEG * Sprite Fixed * Sprite Only * Sex Object * Web Page * Don't use Mipmaps * Lighting ** Emissive ** Ambient ** Diffuse ** Fade ** Render Priority Plugins This is where plugins are listed if any availeble to you. In order for these to show up in your prop editor you need access to special roles. Currently the only availeble plugin to users is dauction.Category:Decorating